(Supported by Howard Hughes Medical Institute to Gnter Blbel) The cytoplasmic fibrils of the nuclear pore complex of HeLa cells are labelled with gold particles. The particles appear in numerous short chains whose number and trajectories are difficult to determine from two-dimensional views. Electron tomography is being used to obtain this information. A sample image and a 10-degree tilt series were sent from Dr. Yaseen's lab. The tilt series could not be aligned using the gold label because the tilt interval was too great to follow individual markers. A rotation movie was made from the tilt series and sent to Dr Yaseen. A single-tilt series was recorded from a 0.15(m section sent by Dr. Yaseen. The area on the specimen to be imaged was selected by Dr. Yaseen using the IVEM telemicroscopy website. The reconstruction was made and visualization has started.